Two Sides of the Same Coin
by eatingchocolate25
Summary: Set after S1 E10 (The moment of truth). Lancelot is back, wooing Gwen in his wake. Will Arthur and Merlin finally admit they have feelings for each other, and more importantly, will Arthur ever find out about his love's magic. Especially with the threats in the shadows hindering them. MerlinxArthur, LancelotxGuinevere Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my first ever fanfiction and I decided it shall be based on Merlin. It is a Merthur story (with quite a bit of Gwencelot) and it is set after 1x10 (The Moment of Truth). Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Yes I do have a beta but she refuses to write an author's note at the top. Just to let you know, she inspired me to write this fic.**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Merlin, that's the BBC's property (and Arthur**_**'s**_**). -**_**YES!**_

* * *

**Two Sides of the Same Coin- Chapter 1**

Merlin was brooding in his chambers. It had been a week since the four friends left Ealdor. _A week since Will died._

Arthur hadn't been exactly the best friend he could be. Well, it was pretty obvious why. Will died pretending to be a sorcerer and protecting Merlin's secret. Arthur had been indoctrinatedsince birth to loathe all magic users. However that was truly a shame as his best friend was a warlock.

AbruptlyMerlin was disturbed from his musings by the opening door. Merlin knew it couldn't be Gaius_**. **_Gaius was helping a servant give birth. How curious.

The sight he found was not one he was expecting. _He _had _returned…_

"Lancelot?"

"Merlin. Guinevere sent me a letter telling me what happened. I came as soon as I could. I'm sorry."

"Did she tell you how it happened?" Merlin asked morosely, secretly hoping she hadn' wanted to explain himself. It would help him to talk about it; it would make it real.

"No Merlin."

"Well I should explain. When we went to Ealdor, there was a bandit problem. They took all the food, people were starving. Kanen, the head of the group, DARED TO HIT MY MOTHER! The idea was we would train the whole town to fight against the bandits. There were too many of them. I conjured up a tornado with Will by my side. Arthur saw, and Will was hit by a crossbow and … killed. When he was dying, he told Arthur that he was the sorcerer… even though I begged him not to." Merlin sobbed

"I'm sorry_**. **_If there's anything I can do…"

"It's ok, I need to move on and get on with my destiny. I wonder have you been to see Gwen yet."

"Yes I have." The fighter replied, his mind wandering to the beautiful Guinevere, the feel of her hands on his face, her smile when they met, how close they were and what it made him think of…

Lancelot blinked and Gwen vanished from his thoughtswhen the door was opened again. Arthur, prince of Camelot walked in attractively.

"Merlin where's my - Lancelot? What are you doing here?"

"Hello sire. I have come to visit Guinevere and Merlin."

"Of course." Arthur was a bit disheartened. Lancelot was one of the Prince's few true friends. He had hoped the ex-knight had cometo see him.

"Arthur did you want something?" Merlin asked.

"Hmm, yes, I need my armour. Oh and Lancelot, you are staying and I will convince father to give you back your knighthood."

"Oh but sire, you don't have to. I do not want to cause a rift between you and your father."

"Yet, what if it is your destiny?" Merlin whispered. He didn't want his two friends to hear but alas, it was not to be.

"Merlin, we make up our own destiny!" shouted Arthur.

'_Lies. Our destinies are written out before we were born. Too bad some of us get stuck with massive ones'._ Merlin telepathically told Lancelot. The warlock had to control himself when he saw Lancelot flinch when he heard the message. It was far too funny.

Arthur was curious as to why Lancelot flinched. He unwittingly glanced at his manservant who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well anyway, I shall go and see father about your knighthood. Oh and Merlin, polish my armour and muck out the stables then go to my chambers."

"Yes _sire_" Only Merlin could make Arthur's title sound like an insult. He didn't do it to spite the prince; he did it to show their deep bond, showing that they were equals. The bond was so strong. He stared at Arthur daringly.

_Merlin's eyes._ Arthur thought. _They're a lovely cobalt blue…_

Arthur shook his head and hastily exited the room to go and see the King. It took him only 5 minutes to go from the Physician's tower to the throne room. Arthur knew his father wasn't doing anything important.

Sir Leon and Sir Kay immediately opened the door for the prince and left giving the father and son some privacy.

"Sire." Arthur bowed. Uther was the only one above Arthur instatus. He had to respect the king or he would have to spend a few hours in the stocks for insolence.

"What is it now Arthur? I'm busy." The prince rolled his eyes at this. Uther, after all, was only sitting on his throne reading a book on the evil of magic.

"I supplicate you, my lord. I beg for you to allow Lancelot to become a knight." The boy said, clasping his father's knees.

"Lancelot?" Uther was shocked; Lancelot was from a while ago.

"Yes, Lancelot. He has proven himself that he is worthy for such a reward. Perhaps you may call it his destiny."

"Destiny? It is a load of nonsense. We have eradicated the Old Religion; destiny is not valid."

"Perhaps not destiny then. But I still believe that Lancelot is worthy of a knighthood."

"Allowing the boy to become a knight goes against the First Code of Camelot."

"DAMN THE CODE! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT IT IS WRONG? MEN WHO ARE GREAT FIGHTERS AREN'T ALLOWED A CHANCE TO DEFEND THEIR HOMES BECAUSE SO CALLED NOBLE MEN WERE BORN INTO CERTAIN FAMILIES!" Arthur was fuming. _How dare he._ Lancelot was one of the noblest men the Prince had ever met.

"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!"

"Sorry, my lord." Arthur became humble in front of his father. "But please, give Lancelot a chance."

"Fine, I shall restore his knighthood. As long as you remain honest with me."

"Yes father." Arthur spat, gritting his teeth. Being honest with Uther was almost impossible. He couldn't even be honest with himself. Merlin drifted into his mind.

Arthur left and ran towards his chambers to check on his best friend.

* * *

**So the idea of supplication comes from my classical civilisation lessons. Yes I am doing it for GCSE and it is brilliant. When we started the Odyssey, we learnt about 2 Ancient Greek ideologies. The first is Xenia and the second is Supplication. The two are completely and utterly linked. So the code of Xenia is the Ancient Greek code of hospitality. He idea was that as there were no hotels or inns for travellers to stay, they had to stay at people's homes. So a stranger would turn up to a random Greek's home and the Greek would have to be hospitable. They would invite the stranger to the house then give them food and drink then ask them questions like who they are and where they are from. After that, they would offer help for the stranger to go on his ways, either back home or somewhere else. They would then give the person a guest gift, increasing both their cleos' (reputation). The traveller cannot stay for longer than s/he is welcome to and the person who invites the stranger home cannot keep the stranger for longer than the stranger is welcome to. The reason they did this is because the stranger might be a God in disguise checking up on them and making sure they follow Xenia as the God of Xenia is Zeus, the King of the Gods, himself. To supplicate is to beg someone for help, by clasping their knees. Due to the code of Xenia, a person must help someone who supplicates you and offer Xenia. The reason Arthur supplicates Uther is because I can imagine him being very desperate for his friend.**

**So not much Merthur at the moment because I'm trying to sort out Gwencelot. Really excited about the next chapter, it will certainly be exiting to write. Yay! Anyway please review and tell me what you think and if there is any room for improvement. Reviews are love!**

_**Beta- heheheheheheheheheheheheheh I don't know what I'm supposed to write here. So I'll just laugh hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehhehehhehehehhehhehehheheh hehehhehehhehehhe**_

_**#YOLO**_

_**(Sorry)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I have to admit I love this chapter, it is fun to write. Yay some proper Merthur moments. So please, enjoy this gift I give to you.**

_**Beta- MERTHUR FOREVER! Sorry I'm not a twat in real life.**_

**Disclaimer- We don't own Merlin, that's the BBC's property (and Arthur). But we should because we would make ALL the ships happen!**

* * *

**Two Sides of the Same Coin- Chapter 2**

Merlin was absentmindedly polishing his master's armour in Arthur's chambers. His thoughts drifting to Arthur's sky blue eyes and... He shivered thinking about how Arthur's hand had brushed his thigh when he had left. Merlin really liked his best friend.

Merlin suddenly heard the door slam open by the Prince himself. Whether the attempt was futile or not was unknown. He couldn't read Arthur's face as it was hidden from his line of sight.

"Arthur. How did it go?"

"He gave Lancelot a chance. Isn't this fantastic!" Both boys were now wearing identical grins over the news. Their mutual friend's dreams were coming true.

"Well that is fantastic. When are you telling him?"

"I will tell him soon when I leave to train. Yet first, I need you to put my armour on me."

"Of course Arthur." Merlin had started to walk towards the other man but tripped, fell forwards onto Arthur and pinned him to the ground.

The two's eyes connected and time seemed to slow down as they were lost in each other's eyes. Arthur's muscular thighs were wrapped around Merlin and Merlin shuddered. It could have been seconds or hours later when the boys simultaneously lifted themselves up off the floors and awkwardly looked away and said nothing of the matter. They had been so close to each other and it had felt so right.

"Uh… y-you should really go to training." Merlin stuttered.

"Yes I-I shall go now." Arthur was now stammering too.

"Um, don't you need your armour?"

"Oh no need. I'll be fine." With that comment, the prince left his chambers, leaving his confused manservant alone in the chambers.

"Prat." Merlin chuckled.

* * *

Arthur headed down to the training grounds to practice with his knights. Even though he didn't have his armour on, he knew he would be fine as he was the best fighter in all of Albion. There was one person he wanted to duel with today, one person who fortunately happened to be there.

"Lancelot. Come and duel with me. Don't wear armour though."

"It would be an honour, sire."

Both boys chose to fight with broom sticks, like the first time they fought.

The fight started with Arthur swinging his stick in the ain hope to get close to Lancelot for him to retaliate. It worked and now Lancelot was blocking all the attacks the Prince was sending him. Eventually, Lancelot was able to attack Arthur, who fell over. Lancelot held his stick at Arthur's neck and asked…

"Do you yield?"

Arthur was glad his plan went ahead. This was exactly how he wanted to tell the other man that he would become a knight. Make him think that he deserved the honour.

"Yes I yield." Lancelot then went to help the Prince up.

When the Prince was standing, Arthur said "Tomorrow, you shall become Sir Lancelot of Camelot. I expect to see you at the Ceremonial Hall at dawn. We then shall celebrate later in the Rising Sun Tavern."

"That's fantastic, my lord. I shall go and see Guinevere now."

"Of course you shall. Be nice to her though."

"When am I not?" With that comment, the new knight left to see his love. They haven't had a chance yet to admit their feelings openly to each other yet they both knew they felt the same way.

* * *

"Merlin." Merlin hastily hid the blue orb he was playing with when he heard his master enter the room.

"What happened?" The Warlock was curious now. Did he tell Lancelot and how did he react?

"We fought with sticks and he won. I then told him then he went to see Guinevere to tell her."

"I hear wedding bells." Oh how happy he was for his two good friends. Lancelot's dreams were finally coming true and Gwen finally found a man who loved her, meaning she would stop pining after Merlin awkwardly. _Don't get me wrong, I love her, like a sister though._

"Let me guess, Lancelot and Guinevere? I agree with you Merlin." Ha, victory for Merlin. Arthur never agrees with his manservant after all.

"You agree with me? That's great."

"Don't be so full of yourself, you are still an idiot." Cobalt eyes met sky blue and for the second time that day, they were lost in each other's eyes. Merlin noted how beautiful Arthur really was and Arthur noted how beautiful Merlin was.

The blonde was first to look away. The situation between the two boys was fast becoming awkward and perhaps not as platonic as it should be.

"I'll go and get some herbs for Gaius."

"Ok then."

* * *

Lancelot quickly arrived at his destination. Tom the Blacksmith's forge.

Outside the house attached to the forge was the beautiful Guinevere who was playing with a young girl. Lancelot cleared his throat to make her know that he was present.

"Lancelot! What are you doing here?" Gwen beamed

"I came to see you, my lady."

"I am no lady." Gwen giggled at this.

"I also want you to be the first to know my news."

"Oh, of course. Come in." With that, they both entered the small home attached to the forge.

"I won a duel against the Prince and then he told me that he would give my knighthood back."

"Oh Lancelot this is fantastic." Gwen then ecstatically hugged the knight, feeling so much pride and joy directed towards Lancelot, with love and adoration mixed in.

"It is Guinevere. It really is."

"When are you being knighted?"

"At dawn tomorrow."

"At dawn?"

"Yes." Suddenly, an idea popped into Lancelot's mind and he felt compelled to follow the idea right here and right now…

"Lancelot?" The man in question dropped down onto one knee, clasping Gwen's hand in both of his.

"Guinevere, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Oh yay I'm so excited about the ending. Lance proposes to his dear Gwen.**

**I don't hate Gwen, I like her. I just feel she suits Lancelot so much more. In series 1 she is a sort of feminist (not the same as Morgana though), I have to admit I do like her a lot at the start. But when she starts the relationship with Arthur, she starts wearing ridiculous dresses that are so low cut and becomes a bit of a damsel in distress. She is a bit lazier and a bit meaner. She even had a servant in the first 2 episodes of series 5 who is actually new to Court. I blame Arthur. If she stayed with Lancelot, her character would remain more or less the same, just wiser.**

**Merlin trips and lands on Arthur. Yay! Awkward moments between two characters that are in love with each other. The idea makes me very happy. Less Merthur next chapter but quite a bit of Gwencelot though. See you soon and keep reviewing.**

_**Beta- Omg! Weddings yay!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. So this is chapter 3 which is my longest so far. I warn you, it is Gwencelot heavy but there is very little Merthur. So enjoy…**

* * *

**Two Sides of the Same Coin- Chapter 3**

To say Gwen was shocked would certainly be an understatement. _So soon?_

"W-what?"

"I love you Guinevere. The only thing that keeps me going every day is knowing that perhaps one day I can be with you. To make you proud."

_That was the most romantic thing I ever heard._ Gwen thought. "Yes, yes with all my heart!" and threw her arms around his neck. Lancelot's lips collided with hers and neither could think of anything but each other. Their love was pure and after the months that separated them their love grew. At last they had their chance to be together, their bright future.

The two lovers heard a cough and instantly separated, blushing. They looked around to see Tom the Blacksmith, Gwen's father, giving them a questioning look.

"Gwen, would you mind introducing me to your gentleman friend?" Tom was very confused as to why his beautiful daughter was kissing this vaguely familiar strange man.

"Oh father, this is Lancelot, remember." Suddenly the memories came flooding back, the man who became a knight but lost his knighthood. The man Tom's lovely daughter Gwen was besotted with, never quite getting over him. It suddenly made so much sense.

"Father, Lancelot and I are getting married!" For the Blacksmith, time came to a halt. His son went haywire a while ago and the only thing he had left was his daughter. Yet another man was taking her away. Perhaps this might be the best thing for all of them if she got a chance to be with the man she loved?

"Well that's great Gwen. I should really go back to the forge and perhaps you should go and see the Lady Morgana to tell her the good news. She would certainly be happy."

"Oh, I forgot about Morgana. Poor thing, troubled with all those nightmares. Come on Lancelot." With that, they left the small house in the Lower Town so they can go inside the castle.

"When shall we tell our friends?" Gwen was nervous. Would everyone be happy with her choice in husband?

"Tomorrow, after I am knighted. When the celebration is happening, I shall reveal all."

"I cannot wait, my dear. Now I shall go and see Morgana." The maidservant left to see her best friend and mistress.

* * *

"Gwen, come and help me into this dress." The Lady Morgana asked her servant as soon as she entered the regal chambers. Everywhere in the room were expensive and beautiful objects for Morgana from her guardian Uther.

"Of course, my lady."

"Gwen, when we are in private, you should call me Morgana. It is my name after all and you are my best friend."

"Sorry. Morgana. I have some news and I want you to be the first to know before everyone finds out tomorrow."

"News? Oh Gwen, I hope it is good."

"The best Morgana! As you know, Lancelot is back and being given his knighthood back tomorrow. He came to see me to tell me. Then he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him! I said yes!"

"Gwen this is FANTASTIC!" Both girls were jumping up and down, squealing over the amazing news. "Next week we are going fabric shopping and I shall commission a dress fit for a queen for you."

"Oh but you shouldn't. I'll make it myself."

"Nonsense! Only the best for my best friend. I expect to be the bridesmaid of course."

"Morgana, I would love it if you could be my maid of honour. I can think of no one else more perfect for the job."

"Great, so it is agreed. Tomorrow is a big day, what with your betrothed being knighted."

"Of course." With that, the maidservant got her mistress ready for bed and left to make sure she gets sleep so she can look her best for her beloved.

Whilst the maidservant was dreaming of Lancelot, Morgana was dreaming about a beautiful blonde woman with chocolate brown eyes. She spoke and said "Morgana, you are the rightful Queen of Camelot…"

* * *

"Arise Sir Lancelot." King Uther's voice boomed across the whole Ceremonial Hall. At that moment, Merlin and Arthur's eyes caught, silently agreeing with each other that the event was fantastic.

"Perhaps this is Lancelot's destiny." Gaius said to his surrogate son.

"Of course it is. The dragon told me so."

"Ah yes, Kilgharrah. I was wondering when you admit to me you go and see him."

"Um…"

"Yes I knew. After all, both of you are kin, creatures of the old religion. The two of you are naturally drawn together."

"I know."

* * *

"Arthur! Isn't this great!" Morgana called to her foster brother. She needed to woo him, flirt with him.

"Yes this is great."

"I hear wedding bells."

"Funny, Merlin said the same thing yesterday." With that, Arthur adopted a dopey smile, thinking about his manservant yet again.

"Great. Of course he did." The green-eyed monster situated inside Morgana was certainly growing, and it was directed towards Merlin.

* * *

"I have an announcement to make…" Lancelot shouted in the noisy tavern to make sure all that came for his celebration could hear. "Last night, I asked Guinevere to marry me. She said yes!"

There was uproar as everyone in the Rising Sun Tavern cheered for the newly engaged, newly knighted knight. Another round of drinks was distributed to celebrate the news, paid for by the Prince Arthur himself.

Lancelot went towards his best friend Merlin. It took a lot of ducking and diving but eventually he got there.

"Hello Merlin."

"Lancelot! This is fantastic! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I wonder, would you like to be my best man?"

"That would be an honour!" Merlin was certainly excited at this point. His gaze was drawn to Arthur, who seemed very happy. "Arthur seems happy."

An epiphany crossed Lancelot's mind. Previously, Arthur and Merlin's relationship was close, like best friends. Stronger than the protocol master and servant relationship. Yet now, the glances and the blushing and the talking about each other a lot, it seemed as though their relationship changed dramatically in the few months Lancelot had been away. Perhaps this was what the dragon meant by two sides of the same coin?

"Of course he does. Go and speak to him."

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey Arthur."

"Merlin. Quite a surprise. Perhaps you were right though."

"Oh come on you prat, of course I'm right. I told you yesterday there will be a wedding between those two and today we find out Lancelot proposed. Still, a 'perhaps you were right' is pretty high praise from you."

"Thanks idiot." The two shared a fond smile and a chuckle whilst they watched all the knights celebrating.

"I still don't understand, how on earth did you convince your father to give Lancelot a second chance? Surely you would have needed Morgana to help."

"Told him the code is wrong. Shouted a bit but it worked."

"That actually worked? It never works with Morgana and she has your father wrapped around her little finger."

"Yes well, I'm better than Morgana."

"Sure you are clotpole."

"Whatever idiot."

"You really need some more insults Arthur."

"Thanks Merlin." Arthur then went ahead and lightly punched his younger friend.

"OW! Dollop head!"

"That's not a word."

"Yes it is."

"Define dollop head."

"In two words?"

"Yes."

"Prince Arthur." Said Prince then went on to slap his manservant over the head.

"Ow!"

* * *

**Chapter 3 done yay. Lancelot is a knight, Gwen and Lance are getting married, Merlin's the best man and I stole the best lines from S3 E1 (Tears of Uther Pendragon). Better yet, I finally managed to give Morgana and Gaius some writing times. I bet you can guess who the 'beautiful blonde woman with chocolate brown eyes' is. I admit, from time to time I will steal lines that I like from the show as they do seem to have the best lines.**

**Morgana is actually my favourite character in the show. They write her brilliantly, the transition and everything. To me, it is all clear. In series 1, I loved the loving King's Ward who was compassionate and definitely told Uther that he was wrong to his face. In series 2, they showed the scared girl part of her that was hidden from all except Gwen, Gaius and Merlin. The one thing I wish happened in S2 was Merlin telling her about her magic but perhaps that might have epically failed. I understand why he didn't though. I have to admit, I am a Mergana shipper (I ship quite a few Merlin based ships because they never give him a proper chance except Freya (twice, first she died a few days after they meet and the second time in a puddle)). Anyway, stay tuned and please do review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I have a new beta because my old one (who practically thought the whole story up when we were supposed to be writing our personal statements) was forced to abandon me due to GCSE Art and Textiles (yuck, I would never take either). So this is chapter 4 which I have to admit, has an awful lot of Merthur. I am proud of this and I hope you are too. So enjoy…**

* * *

**Two Sides of the Same Coin- Chapter 4**

"Get up you lazy daisy! Up and at 'em!" Merlin almost shouted at Arthur whilst he opened the curtains. Bright sunlight poured into the room, hitting the slumbering prince, highlighting his golden hair.

"Urgh… go away Merlin." Arthur then threw the pillow at Merlin who managed to dodge it just in time.

"Can't _sire_. You know how much I love polishing your armour."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Merlin!"

"Right, prat."

"Today, we are going hunting. Get all the supplies and my horse and yours and meet me at the courtyard in an hour."

"Great, just great." Merlin mumbled quietly whilst leaving the chambers to do his errands.

* * *

"Hunting requires speed, stealth and mental agility." Arthur decided it was about time he taught his manservant to properly hunt even though subconsciously he knew the attempt would be futile.

"So you get by on 2 out of 3 then." Merlin retorted, playfully insulting his best friend yet again.

"It's really weird, I can't shake off the feeling that it's far too quiet and that we are being watched."

Startlingly, 6 bandits came pouring in, immediately attacking the two boys. Arthur managed to ram his sword through 5 with the help of random falling branches. Swiftly, he went on to fight the 6th, who happened to be the most skilled fighter yet. Although Arthur was able to defeat him, he ended up taking an injury around the stomach area.

"Victory!" Arthur managed to spit out before fainting into Merlin's arms.

* * *

"GAIUS! HELP!" Merlin shouted when he managed to get to the physicians quarters. He managed to stem the bleeding, and then quickly race back to Camelot with an injured Arthur in tow. When he arrived at the quarters, he realised Gaius wasn't there, _probably off doing his rounds._

"Great so I have to sort the prat out myself."

For half an hour, Merlin was tending to his master. The wound, which turned out to be quite superficial and certainly not life threatening, was stitched up and as soon as Arthur woke up, Merlin had to give him the pain killing potion.

Currently, a shirtless yet bandaged Prince Arthur was lying on Merlin's bed in his box room whilst Merlin waited next to him.

Abruptly, Arthur became conscious again. The first word to tumble out of the injured boy was "Merlin?"

"It's ok, we're back in Camelot. You're injured."

"Oh." Arthur groaned, worrying Merlin.

Merlin subconsciously leaned over towards Arthur's face and asked "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Merlin." Arthur replied breathlessly seeing Merlin close to him, was making his heart race. Again the two were leaning in closer and closer towards each other, about to kiss when…

"ARTHUR! ARE YOU OK?!" Morgana's cries finally reached them. They quickly separated, with more space between the two of them. Gwen and Morgana entered the small room and the latter ran straight to the Prince, engulfing him in a hug.

Whilst the two nobles were conversing, Merlin was lost in his thoughts. He and Arthur nearly KISSED! What was that about? Every time Merlin saw Arthur, butterflies appeared in his tummy. Then there were the awkward moments when they couldn't stop staring at each other. Merlin's gaze drawn towards Arthur automatically. Things really had changed for the two of them…

_Oh God, I'm in love with Arthur Pendragon!_ Merlin concluded, shockingly.

Gwen was watching Merlin, noticing that the boy was coming towards a shocking conclusion. Perhaps it was the same one she found when she walked in, one that Morgana seemed to have missed. The maidservant decided to drag her friend out of the small room to interrogate him to see if he finally realised what she realised.

"Merlin, what's the matter?"

"Nothing Gwen, honest." Oh she knew he was lying, after all he was a terrible liar.

"Right… It's just that it seemed that you realised something back in there, you can trust me you know."

"I just realised I needed to do Arthur's laundry." _Liar._

"No you didn't Merlin. It was something bigger, something more important, regarding Arthur."

"Nope, don't know what you're talking about." With that, the boy went on to smile his big, goofy smile.

"I noticed the position you and Arthur were in when we walked in. Morgana didn't surprisingly, but I did." Merlin froze, _she noticed._

"What position?" Merlin asked, faking innocence. Gwen, exasperated, rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, I know you are in love with Arthur." Merlin sighed and slumped in defeat.

"I am and I really shouldn't be. He's the prince and I'm his _male _servant. According to Uther's laws, the way I feel for him is unacceptable." Merlin ranted. Gwen felt a lot of sympathy for her best friend.

"We'll find a way through this. Me, you and Lancelot. Just, never give up hope Merlin."

"Thanks Gwen, you're a great friend but you might have to drag Morgana out of there, I need to give Arthur a sleeping draft."

* * *

"Poor Arthur." Morgana sighed. She and Gwen left Arthur and Merlin so the two could rest.

"Yes, poor Arthur." Gwen had to agree, it was horrible he was stuck in Merlin's tiny cot as he can't go back to his chambers in case he becomes worse.

"What were you and Merlin talking about?"

_She noticed?_ "Oh well, he finally admitted the truth even though he only realised a few minutes before hand."

"What did he admit Gwen."

"That he's in love with Arthur. I didn't tell him Arthur felt the same way because that's something Merlin needs to hear from Arthur." As quick as a flash, Morgana's mask morphed into one of jealousy but then back into one of happiness.

"I didn't notice Gwen. Perhaps we shall help." Morgana replied, sweetly.

"Lancelot has a plan which should be easy to complete on our own, but thank you anyway." Yes the maidservant was a bit suspicious, what with all the flirting between Morgana and Arthur.

"Of course." Morgana faked a smile. _If the only way for me to become queen is by Arthur, then I shall stop Gwen and Lancelot's plan._

* * *

After the girls left, Arthur was left alone with Merlin. The same Merlin he nearly kissed. He was too busy reading from one of Gaius' books on magical creatures.

Arthur was pondering all that had happened. Their relationship was far too deep for it to be the customary master and servant type relationship yet now it seemed as though it was not entirely platonic.

_So what do I feel for Merlin?_ Arthur mused. He never really had the time to properly think about it before, making it far too confusing.

He realised exactly what it was but he couldn't say it yet. It was far too much, far too soon. Yet the only way he could appease his heart was to think it…

_I'm in love with my manservant._

Arthur knew the risks of such a confession, if it ever were to be spoken aloud. Rejection from Merlin or possibly Merlin's eventual death at the hands of Uther Pendragon.

_I'll try my hardest to protect Merlin. Or I shall die trying._

* * *

**That is Chapter 4 done. So, the almost kiss… Everything is progressing for the two lovers. I am quite excited. **

**Protective Arthur is awesome to me. In the show, he's obviously very protective over everyone. Why do you think he tried to drink poisons instead of Merlin? Arthur is a complex character that is written fantastically. He starts of being a complete and utter prat, but I guess by now, that's expected of him. We soon realise this is because of his uncaring father. His relationship with his father as Uther is king first, father second. He seems not to care much for poor Arthur so he goes off and tries to make him proud. Then there are the multiple betrayals from the people he cares about. Morgana was trying to kill him all the time and Uncle Tristan the black and mouldy Wrath and Uther and his magical ways of conception and Mordred and his evil and very messed up girlfriend (seriously, Kara needs help) then later stabbing him with a sword forged in a dragon's breath and Agravaine and his plotting and snitching and Lancelot the cheating Shade and Gwen with the zombie kiss and finally Merlin not telling him that he is a warlock. That's an awful lot of betrayals (and a lot of 'ands' :')! I have no idea how he's managed to cope with that.**

**Anyway, keep reviewing and favouriting and following. See you next time with Ch5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry I didn't update last week, my beta's German exchange came and she is lovely but we had no time to do this. So to make it up, I'm putting up Chapter 5 and 6 together as a present. Chapter 5 yay! This is probably my favourite chapter so far. I warn you now, heavy Merthur and a bit of angst but also fluff. So enjoy…**

* * *

**Two Sides of the Same Coin- Chapter 5**

Two days later and Arthur was a little better. He still had to stay in Merlin's tiny room but he now could walk around a bit. Merlin slept on the floor. He didn't mind much. He was used to it.

However, when Merlin woke up, his magic felt weird, and so did his body.

When Lancelot arrived at the Physician's chambers, he noticed was that Merlin was extremely pale.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Lancelot asked.

"I-I don't know. I woke up this morning and my magic feels all funny." The warlock whispered the word magic just in case anyone was listening. "I can hear the dragon calling me. Come with me. He wants to meet you too."

Lancelot thought Merlin finally lost it but agreed to come just in case Merlin fainted. The two were slyly heading down to the dungeons, with Merlin using his magic to trick the dim-witted guards. They were able to get to the dragon's cave quite quickly.

"DRAGON?" Merlin roared. The great beast flew towards them, still chained up. Lancelot was shocked! "So the rumours are true!" He thought to himself.

"Hello young warlock. Oh and young Lancelot too. It is an honour to meet you, Sir Lancelot. You have a great destiny that awaits you, but you don't need to know it now." The knight was curious but he understood that the Dragon probably knew best.

"Dragon, I would like to ask you your name." Lancelot replied to the great beast.

"Young Lancelot, my name is Kilgharrah." Kilgharrah complied.

"Kilgharrah. My magic feels really funny. Do you know why." Merlin asked.

"Young warlock, I do. I am sorry for what I am about to say. Has your mother or Gaius ever told you anything about your father?"

"No, nothing. It hurts my mother too much."

"Well young warlock, your father's name was Balinor Ambrosias. He was a dragonlord, supposedly the last one left. Do you know what a dragonlord is?"

"Uh… no I don't. Should I?"

"Yes, young warlock. After all, you are the last one left. A dragonlord is someone who can command dragons. The power is passed down from father to son… after the father's death."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, young warlock, your father has just died. And as his only child, you are now a dragonlord. The reason why your magic feels weird at the moment is because you've suddenly been given a lot of power that your body is not expecting and it can be overwhelming. I am sorry Merlin, I understand it must be hard to know that the father you never met died."

"Can you tell me about him, old friend?"

"I would be happy to, young warlock. Balinor was Uther's best friend along with Gaius. This was before the great purge. After Igraine died, Uther ordered to execute all the dragons and dragonlords and their families. He managed to do it to all except me and Balinor. Uther tricked Balinor in to thinking that he wants to make peace with me but instead he chained me up and ordered for Balinor's execution. Gaius smuggled him out to Ealdor, to stay with your mother Hunith. They fell in love but Uther found out Balinor was in Ealdor. He crossed the border to chase his old friend to kill him, risking war with Cendred. Balinor ran to keep your mother safe but he never knew about you. I am sorry, Balinor was a good man."

"Thank you" Merlin suddenly fainted into Lancelot's arms. The knight then ran off to Gaius' chambers to treat the young warlock. He was very worried for his friend as overnight, everything had dramatically changed for the poor boy.

* * *

"GAIUS! IT'S MERLIN!" Lancelot boomed when he got to the chambers. He was met with the sight of Gaius talking to an injured Arthur. When the two heard Lancelot, they were both immediately worried. When they saw the boy, they were scared as there were no injuries that could explain his unconsciousness.

"Lancelot, what happened?" The old man dragged the young knight to a secluded corner whilst the Prince tended to his manservant. Gaius was suspicious about it and was worried of the consequences if Arthur heard the truth.

"Merlin's dad is dead." Lancelot whispered. That was enough for Gaius as he knew exactly what that meant for the boy.

Gaius went to check on Merlin, to see his symptoms. He had a mild fever but he would be fine soon. "Arthur, he'll be fine. Nothing too serious. He just needs to rest."

Arthur was relieved. He only just realised his true feelings for his manservant and he didn't want to lose him yet. Merlin meant the world to Arthur and he would do all he could possibly do.

"I should go and do my rounds. Lancelot, you should go to training. I trust you will look after him, Arthur."

"Of course Gaius." _I'd protect him with my life._

It was many hours until Merlin finally woke up. Arthur was beside himself with worry by then and Gaius still hadn't returned. So when the warlock finally opened his cobalt blue orbs, Arthur couldn't help himself but lean over and kiss his full pink lips. Merlin was shocked but soon kissed the prince back. It was soft and fairly gentle but it showed the two boys how the other felt.

The two soon parted as they needed oxygen. Once they regained their composures, Arthur was the first to talk. "Merlin, I love you."

This made Merlin very happy. He broke out into his biggest grin. "I love you too Arthur."

They caught each other's lips again in a passionate kiss. It was abruptly terminated, however, by the door closing loudly. They parted and turned their heads to see a smirking Guinevere and Lancelot.

"Finally. We thought you would never admit your feelings for each other." Gwen said whilst holding her fianceé's hand.

Merlin and Arthur shared a look that told them that they were not amused.

* * *

**Finally, Merthur ensures. They are together!**

**I know I just killed of Balinor without Merlin even meeting him but I needed to, to make it work. I feel sorry for Merlin because in this story, he never even met his father which is really sad.**

**In the show, when Merlin gets his dragonlord powers, he was ready for it. His body and mind were both expecting it because he knew the truth about Merlin's parentage and even met Balinor. However, the reason he fainted this time round was because he was subconsciously not ready at that time and his body was being given so much power at such a short notice. I would have thought it would have been too much for anyone to cope with.**

**Anyway, there is a time skip in the next chapter but it's only a few weeks. So I'll see you next Tuesday when I upload Chapter 6 and until then, keep reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 which was uploaded with Chapter 5. This is set a few weeks after the end of chapter 5. This has a mixture of fluff and angst and I am very proud of this chapter. I'm really moving along their really cute relationship! Don't you just love them?! Enjoy**

* * *

**Two Sides of the Same Coin- Chapter 6**

For many weeks, Arthur and Merlin's relationship dramatically changed. Their love grew but they both knew they couldn't truly be together as Uther would burn Merlin. Therefore, by day their relationship would be like a master-servant type relationship with added friendship. By night, they were two forbidden lovers succumbing to their desires. Sometimes, they would meet in secluded alcoves where they could truly escape for a few minutes from everything. They also frequently took hunting trips together where instead they would spend their time next to a small lake, that wasn't the lake of Avalon.

Few knew of the true relationship between the two boys. Lancelot and Gwen certainly did, they even went as far as to actually help them hide. Gaius might have known although it was unsure. The Great Dragon certainly knew as it was one of the two destines the boys have. As the dragon knew both prophecies, he knew if one of them were to be occurring. Sir Leon might have but Arthur could trust him. And Morgana, she knew because of her dreams. It made her annoyed but she knew that she could be Arthur's queen one day, even if neither loved each other. All she had to do is get rid of Merlin.

There was one problem in the relationship. Merlin still hadn't told Arthur about his magic. He vowed to his mother once to never court someone who doesn't know the truth about his magic but in this case, he just couldn't tell Arthur. Merlin loved Arthur but he was scared. Scared of rejection, of Uther's wrath and scared of being executed. A part of Merlin was telling him that Arthur would keep his secret but the rest of him was telling him to hold on to the one last secret.

Arthur was summoned to the throne room. He was told that his father wanted to see him.

When he arrived at the throne room, Uther and Morgana were alone in the room.

"Father, you summoned me."

"Yes Arthur I did. I believe it is time for you to marry, to produce heirs."

Arthur's world came crashing down. He didn't want to marry a random girl; he wanted to be able to be with the one he loved, Merlin. Of course, as a prince, he wasn't allowed that freedom. "Who am I marrying, father?" _Please don't be Morgana_, was all the young prince could think.

"The Princess Mithian, Arthur. From Nemeth."

Morgana suddenly butted in. "What if I were to marry Arthur instead?" With this comment, Uther's impassive face erupted with fury and disgust.

"Never Morgana."

"Why not? I am a noble woman who Arthur knows."

"NO!" Both father and son shouted simultaneously. The son as she was far too much like a sister to him and the father because of the secrets he carried regarding her.

"Fine then!" The girl stormed off to her chambers.

"Arthur, in a few weeks' time she shall arrive."

"Fine father!" Then Uther's other child stormed off to his chambers.

* * *

"Merlin, father is making me marry Princess Mithian from Nemeth." The boy in question froze when he heard the news. He turned to face his beloved.

"Oh." His voice didn't betray all of the emotion he felt however his face did. Arthur was taken aback due to his companion's expression.

"What should I do Merlin?"

"I-I don't t-think that I should b-be the o-one you are a-asking." Merlin replied with his voice cracking from time to time.

"M-Merlin, you are i-in the perfect p-position to b-be a-asked." Arthur told Merlin, his voice cracking too.

Both boys were staring at each other, ignoring the wetness of their eyes. Finally, Merlin complied with Arthur's wishes and said "I-I think you're mad. I think you're all mad. People should marry for love, not convenience. If Uther thinks an unhappy king makes for a stronger kingdom, he's wrong. You may be destined to rule Camelot, but you have a choice… as to how to rule it."

Arthur was shocked by what he heard from Merlin. It was inspiring and honest and truthful. "D-Do you really believe that?"

"With every fibre of my body."

"Thank you. I need to go and see someone." With that, the prince left his chambers.

* * *

Gaius was reading a book about magical creatures when Arthur unexpectedly entered the chambers.

"Arthur, you gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Gaius but I need to talk to you."

"What do you want to talk about."

"I want to elope with Merlin so we can marry. Do you have any idea where we can go?"

"Well Arthur I have one idea but perhaps it is not the best idea." So Gaius did know about the relationship.

"Please Gaius, anything. I just want a chance."

"There is a small island on the middle of the lake of Avalon. It is called Isle of the Blessed. It is beyond the white mountains. There, the High Priestesses worship the Triple Goddess of the Old Religion. You can ask there if they are willing to perform the soul binding. I believe that they would be. Yet you must be careful. Nimueh is a High Priestess and she can be quite tricky and manipulative. If she performs the hand fastening, let her and don't mention me or your father at all."

"Thank you Gaius." Arthur then ran out of the room heading towards his chambers.

* * *

"MERLIN!" Arthur came crashing into the room and towards his beloved when he engulfed the younger man in a hug.

"Are you OK Arthur?" He asked whilst hugging Arthur back.

"Fantastic. I want to ask you something."

"Anything…"

"Would you- would you run away with me?"

"Arthur, why?"

"Because you were right, I should marry the person I love, you."

"But what about Camelot."

"We can come back, after we marry. Please Merlin, I want to be with you, not Mithian or any other noble lady. I love you."

"I love you too Arthur. And of course I'll come."

The two went on to kiss very passionately and retired to bed, side by side. Close together, closer than usual. Eventually they fell asleep dreaming of freedom, with no Camelot and the problems coming with the glorious kingdom. Just the two of them in a cottage by a lake next to mountains and a couple of cows eating grass.

* * *

**Arthur proposed, happy times. I know the last sentence probably doesn't make much sense but it was from the Lady of the Lake episode. Merlin and Freya were planning to run away to a nice cottage far away by a lake next to mountains with cows eating grass. That was so sweet in the show and I just had to put it in here. **

**I took some quotes from the Changeling but made it slightly more emotional. That was a great scene in the show I have to admit. **

**Next chapter follows on from this. I will include Nimueh because she's a really awesome character (when she's not trying to poison our beloved heroes or trying to make Gwen jealous). And you know what they say, **_**hell hath no fury like a woman scorned**_**. Nimueh is living proof of that.**

**Keep reviewing/favouriting/following. It makes my day complete.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. Sorry I'm a day late, didn't have the laptop to update. Updates back to usual next week onwards. So this is chapter 7. I bring in my favourite baddy from series 1 to be a bit of a not bad guy but not good guy.**

**It's the wedding yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Two Sides of the Same Coin- Chapter 7**

The next morning, the two boys woke up entwined and naked. The memories of what happened yesterday hit them. The older went and petitioned for a two day hunting trip for just the two of them and the younger went and packed their things to get ready. They were excited, they would be together forever.

Eventually, they were able to set off towards the magical lake and towards their soul binding.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Merlin whined like a 7 year old child. He was like this as he had no idea where they were going.

"No Merlin, we are not." Arthur spat out with gritted teeth. As much as he loved Merlin, he was quite annoying.

"Where exactly are we going?" Merlin asked, confused.

"To Isle of the Blessed." Merlin's blood ran cold, he knew about this place. Where the high priestesses dwell.

"Why exactly are we going there."

"We can't exactly marry anywhere else, they wouldn't let us."

"Oh." To Merlin, it seemed as though Arthur was a bit cranky at the moment so he wanted to cheer him up. He wasn't sure how but then he caught a glimpse of a small white flower. "Wait!" Both horses paused whilst the warlock jumped off his to pick the Snowdrop. He walked over to his lover and tucked it behind the blonde's ear. "A snowdrop. Symbolises hope." Merlin murmured.

In Arthur's eyes, the gesture was sweet. Of course Merlin would try and give the prince hope. The reason they were riding in the first place was because of hope. Uther was very good at taking away hope, destroying it but the two of them could change that together. They were made for each other and that was enough to keep them going. Their relationship was the snowdrop in the chaotic woods, a small beauty in the middle of carnage.

"Thank you." Arthur breathed out, and then captured his lips with Merlin's in a soft and gentle kiss lasting only a few seconds.

"We should probably be getting a move on." Merlin said, smiling.

* * *

"Well, we're here. So what do we do now?" Merlin asked once the two lovers arrived at the small castle in the middle of the small island. The castle was run down, so much so that the roof was completely demolished and the walls varied in size. This was because at the start of the Great Purge, Uther Pendragon and his guards managed to arrive at the isle and knock down much of the castle until it became a ruin.

"We need to look for a high priestess." Arthur replied.

"That would be me then…" A new voice joined in. Both boys simultaneously turned out to find a pair of very familiar, amused blue eyes staring back at them.

"YOU!" Both boys roared together. They were both annoyed. This was the women who poisoned Merlin. The women who tried to kill Arthur in a cave.

"Yes, me. I see my efforts to try and kill you both were unsuccessful. Shame." She smirked.

"You tried to poison me and poisoned Merlin." An angry Arthur retorted.

"True. Oh I heard that your father killed your uncle's wrath again. The same one I conjured."

"What?" Arthur was confused.

"Gaius told me, the black knight was your uncle Tristan." Merlin joined in to answer Arthur's questions.

"Great." Arthur replied, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Smart one you are, warlock." Nimueh told the dark haired boy, seeing him wince at her choice of wording.

_Warlock? What on earth is a warlock._ Arthur thought.

"Perhaps we should get on with the soul binding." Nimueh suggested to the boys.

"H-How do you know?" Arthur asked un-eloquently.

"I am a seer, Arthur. I can see the future meaning I know what you want."

"SORCERY!" Arthur shouted. Both Merlin and Nimueh rolled their eyes at his statement exasperated at how slow he was.

"Arthur, the seer's gift is something I was born with. That means it's not sorcery as you have to learn how to do it whereas I didn't. Also, I'm a high priestess, the magic I practice is sorcery as not all of us were born with unlimited magic that we could use whenever we please." Nimueh said, giving a pointed look at Merlin when she was saying her last comment.

"IMPOSSIBLE! No one is born with magic, it's a choice." Nimueh came to the realisation that Merlin hasn't told Arthur the truth yet. _Oh this could be fun._ She thought, smirking.

"Is that what Uther's been telling you? He's very biased though. It's true many choose to practice magic but there are those who don't choose to practice it but instead are given the magic they have. Just look at Morgana-" When she spilled the other girl's name out, she immediately clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Morgana?" Both the prince and the warlock asked simultaneously.

"Oh whoops, you'll find out in a few years' time." Nimueh replied, slightly flustered.

"Shouldn't we be getting on with the ceremony?" Merlin asked.

"Perhaps we should."

* * *

"Do you, Merlin Ambrosias, take Arthur Pendragon to be your husband upon the eyes of the Triple Goddess?" Nimueh asked the dark haired boy, as was required.

"I do." Merlin replied.

"And do you, Arthur Pendragon, take Merlin Ambrosias to be your husband upon the eyes of the Triple Goddess?" The high priestess asked the fair haired boy.

"I do." Arthur replied.

"Well, you may kiss to seal the soul binding, after you place your rings on each other's fingers." Nimueh told them, slightly annoyed. The two boys sealed their soul binding by the exchange of the rings and then they kissed each other chastely and sweetly.

"Be warned, I will have my revenge from UTHER PENDRAGON!" Nimueh roared, smirking. She then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"I think we should be heading back." Merlin said to Arthur. They then left the island to go back home with their rings still placed on their fingers to remind them of who they belonged to.

* * *

**They're married yay. And Nimueh was the priestess because she's a high priestess. Fitting right.**

**Nimueh is a brilliant character to write for. Really she's quite funny at times but at the same time she's angsty. I don't know if I like her or hate her but I feel sorry for her. She didn't know the consequences of that spell on Igraine so it's not fair that Uther blames her and her kind for what she had no control over. It was destiny. The episode Excalibur made me want to punch Uther in the face. He kept on blaming her for something she had no control over and he said he wishes he never had a son. **

**In a few days time, like it said on my profile, I'll put up a two-shot called Nimueh's Guide to Being a Successfully Evil High Priestess. My friend Clarkygirl would be beta-ing it because it's a humourous fic that is also a semi-prequel to our joint project Camelot Chatrooms which is fun to write. Look out for them soon. **

**So keep reviewing/ following/favouriting. They make me very happy, knowing you actually read this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. Here's chapter 8. I admit, it is quite short, shorter than usual. So, here's the events of the next day. It's fluffy and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Two Sides of the Same Coin- Chapter 8**

The next morning found the two lovers wrapped up in an embrace, still wearing their wedding rings. The happenings of the day before were like a dream to both of them as it was so delightful. Yet they both knew that they had to get up eventually to carry on with the day.

"Morning Merlin." The prince turned over to look at the manservant. The sunlight streaming in through the glass window made Merlin look like he had a halo. To Arthur, the dark haired boy looked beautiful.

"Morning Arthur." Merlin was still shocked that the sight that he was seeing at that moment was officially his in the eyes of the triple goddess. It was just fantastic for the warlock.

"I have training with the knights today." Both of their smiles vanished as neither wanted to leave the comfort and safety of the bed they were currently in.

"Well I need to do your laundry."

"Perhaps we should get up now?"

"Perhaps we should." The two then managed to get up and get ready for the day ahead. Merlin helped Arthur into his armour after he managed to get breakfast for Arthur. After a short and sweet kiss, the boys went separate ways, slipping the rings off their fingers. Arthur to the training grounds and Merlin to the laundry room

* * *

A few hours later and Arthur was exhausted. Training was hard and tiring. He took a while to climb back to his chambers, passing by the gardens. He paused for a moment when he did pass the garden as there were lots of different coloured roses.

When he finally managed to get to his chambers Merlin was there. He was putting Arthur's clothes back in the cupboard after washing them.

"You're back then?" Merlin asked his lover.

"Yup." Arthur groaned.

"Are you ok?"

"Just did a lot of training. Might have pulled a muscle."

"Do you want a massage?" Merlin was grinning and Arthur couldn't have found the heart to refuse the offer.

"Go on then."

* * *

Half an hour later and Arthur was very relaxed due to Merlin's nimble fingers. He suddenly had an idea.

"I have to go and get something. Wait here."

"Um, OK." The manservant replied, confused.

The prince then ran out of the room straight to the garden. The smell of all the roses was intoxicating. However he was looking for one rose in particular.

He found it. A single, beautiful red rose. It was perfect, just like Merlin was. He plucked the rose to give to his partner then raced back to his chambers.

* * *

Morgana was smirking. She peeked into Arthur's chambers and saw the scene. She knew the day had come where everything changes forever.

She finally caught up to King Uther. It was time for her to perform.

"Sire!" She called.

"Morgana, what is it?" Uther replied to his ward.

"Is there a reason as to why Arthur is marrying Mithian. It's just that it has always been implied that I would be his queen."

A quick flash of panic travelled onto the King's face but as soon as it came, it was gone. Uther managed to school his features.

"Morgana, you and Arthur are like brother and sister. It wouldn't be fair on either of you to be forced to marry someone who you think of as being a sibling."

"Oh." Morgana's gaze dropped before she delivered her next line. "Perhaps you should go and see Arthur to tell him the same thing. Perhaps… right now?"

"That's a good idea Morgana. I should go now." Uther walked away towards his son's chambers, missing his ward's smirk.

* * *

"I'm back." Arthur called out once he finally ran back to his chambers with the rose clutched in his hand.

"Oh, where did you go?" The younger boy asked.

"To get you this." The older boy handed over the rose to his companion.

"Red rose, true love." Merlin murmured reciting his knowledge on floriography. His eyes widened and he pulled his lover in for a kiss.

The kiss started off soft and sweet but quickly grew passionate. The two of them got closer and closer, trying to get as close as possible.

Arthur was tugging at Merlin's jacket whilst Merlin was still holding his rose. They were so distracted with their passion that they didn't hear the door open until…

"ARTHUR? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Uther boomed…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Uther walked in. I wonder what's going to happen next. Well, actually I don't because I already know but still.**

**So yes, I am using the language of flowers (floriography). I know technically speaking they didn't actually have the version I'm using (Victorian) however in the Medieval era, they did actually have their own Language. So in Chapter 7, I used snowdrops to symbolise hope as the idea that their whole relationship is hope for the future of Albion. That there will be the peace that has been promised and that all of Uther's mistakes will be rectified. In this chapter, we have a red rose to symbolise true love. Well the idea is that it is true love. As, after all, they are two sides of the same coin.**

**If you are confused about Morgana then I shall explain. The idea is that she has figured out herself that her dreams are actually prophecies, visions of the future. She's frightened of what's going to happen, if Uther finds out, but she's strong so she knows how to use them to her advantage. She certainly did that a lot later on in the show like her constantly trying to kill Gwen before she becomes Queen or when she's trying to kill Emrys before he kills her (both times epic fail, of course). **

**So keep reviewing/ favouriting/ following. It makes me very happy. Have a nice week and the next upload will be next Tuesday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is like 2 or something weeks late. I've had my Year 10 Mocks and they consisted of a lot of revising so I didn't have the time to update. But you will be pleased to know that so far my test results are good (As and maybe Bs). Here is Chapter 9. It is officially the start of 'the angst'. There is a lot of homophobia here so please don't be offended as I don't agree with homophobia at all. Dun... dun... DUNNNN! Oh well. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Two Sides of the Same Coin- Chapter 9**

"ARTHUR? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Uther boomed. The two boys hastily separated, both flushing.

"Father?!" Arthur asked in a small voice.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" Uther shouted, angry.

"Father please!" Arthur replied, trying to calm his raging father down.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" Uther shouted again, fuming.

Arthur knew it was futile to try to evade the question so he admitted the truth. "Kissing my lover."

"LOVER? HE IS A MAN AND A PEASANT! HE CANNOT BE YOUR LOVER! IT IS UNNATURAL!"

"NO FATHER IT IS NOT! I CAN LOVE WHOEVER I WANT TO LOVE AND I LOVE MERLIN!"

"YOU ARE THE PRINCE OF CAMELOT! YOU WILL ONLY LOVE WHO I CHOOSE FOR YOU TO LOVE AND NO ONE ELSE!"

"FATHER! BE REASONABLE!"

"I WILL NOT! I WILL HAVE YOUR MANSERVANT FLOGGED FOR THIS! HE HAS CORRUPTED YOU! A MAN MUST NOT LIE WITH A MAN!"

"FATHER IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM…"

"QUIET!" Merlin bellowed, frustrated. _Was it too much to ask to be able to get a say in this argument?_ "I LOVE ARTHUR! I WOULD TAKE ANY PUNISHMENT FOR FEELING THE WAY I DO BUT I CAN'T CHANGE HOW I FEEL NO MATTER WHAT!"

"YES I CAN! I WILL BEAT THIS UNNATURAL PROBLEM OUT OF YOU AND THEN I WILL TAKE THIS ENCHANTMENT OUT OF ARTHUR!

"ENCHANTMENT? IT THAT WHAT EVERYTHING IS TO YOU FATHER? SOMETHING GOES AGAINST YOUR WISHES AND SUDDENLY THEY ARE UNDER AN ENCHANTMENT! THIS IS NOT AN ENCHANTMENT, I WOULD KNOW IF IT WAS!"

"YES IT IS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING OR DOING!"

"YES I DO FATHER! WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"Morgana told me to come and talk to you. And now I'm glad I did because I know what you are getting up to behind my back." The red in Uther's angry face was starting to fade.

"Morgana? Why? She knows though… Did she do this on purpose?" Realisation dawned upon Arthur, confusing Merlin.

"What?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Morgana snitched on us. She's trying to break us up." Arthur ran out of the room leaving a confused warlock and king.

* * *

"WHY MORGANA?" Arthur shouted, forcefully entering his foster sister's chambers.

"Why what, Arthur?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"DON'T ACT INNOCENT WITH ME MORGANA, I KNOW YOU ARE THE ONE WHO FORCED MY FATHER TO COME AND SEE ME!" He shouted, fuming.

"Oh I only told him to go and see you to tell you something. Nothing else. You know I would never do that, I care for you and Merlin too much."

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T CARE FOR HIM BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO BUSY PLOTTING WAYS TO GET RID OF HIM AND BECOME QUEEN OF CAMELOT! THAT'S WHY YOU WANTED TO MARRY ME INSTEAD OF ME MARRYING MITHIAN! YOU WANT TO BE QUEEN!" Morgana knew there was no point playing the innocent card now.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE WITH ME BY YOUR SIDE, THINGS IN THIS KINGDOM COULD BE BETTER! PEOPLE WOULDN'T HAVE TO STARVE AND THERE WOULD BE PEACE WITHOUT EVIL SORCERERS AROUND TRYING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING! I CAN MAKE THAT HAPPEN! THEN I CAN GIVE MORDRED, THE DRUID BOY, FREEDOM! AND ABOVE ALL OF THAT, I CAN GIVE YOU AN HEIR, AS MUCH AS I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TO! MERLIN AND MITHIAN CAN'T GIVE YOU ALL OF THAT BUT I CAN!"

"YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW MERLIN AS WELL AS I THOUGHT YOU DID! HE IS THE BEST PERSON FOR ME! HE MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO GIVE ME AN HEIR BUT I LOVE HIM AND SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO BRING PEACE TO CAMELOT! I COULD NEVER LET YOU BE MY QUEEN, BECAUSE I NEED TO BE WITH SOMEONE I CAN TRUST WHO I LOVE AND THAT IS NOT YOU, IT'S MERLIN!

"Pfft, if anything, you can trust me more than you can trust Merlin. At least I'm willing to admit my secrets to you."

"What do you mean?" Whispered a perplexed Arthur.

"Ask him for yourself, it isn't my secret to know, let alone tell." Morgana replied cryptically.

Arthur unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the girl he always thought of as a sister. "Tell me."

"I can't. It's his secret and I have no right to know and to tell you. Just ask him. Go now and ask him."

"Fine. But from now on, you are banished from the kingdom of Camelot upon the pain of death."

"If I must. But I will be back one day and I will be Queen." She smirked and he ran out of the room.

* * *

"You're disgusting." Uther snarled at Merlin.

"For loving? That's not a reason." Merlin retorted.

"Your feelings are unnatural. I shall burn you to stop this disease from spreading."

"I would know if it is some sort of disease seeing as I live with the Court Physician. It isn't though. Yet again, your ignorance is ruining your family."

"My family was perfectly alright before you came along."

"No it wasn't. Before, Arthur used to bully servants to keep you happy and Morgana used to just sit around brushing her hair all day. Since then, Morgana has started to stand up to you when it was necessary and Arthur is now a loving man who can stand on his own two feet. I don't see your family as being perfect."

"I love them."

"You don't know the meaning of love. You are far too ignorant for loving. Too busy unnecessarily hunting sorcerers for love."

"I hunt them to protect those two. I love them. You are a peasant. You do not know the meaning of love."

"Just because I grew up on a farm doesn't mean I don't know what love is. I know that what I feel for Arthur is love and you can't change that."

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN'T! MY FEELINGS WILL NEVER CHANGE BECAUSE I WILL ALWAYS LOVE ARTHUR NO MATTER WHAT!" He screeched.

"THEY CAN! I WILL GET GAIUS TO REMOVE THIS DISEASE FROM YOU AND YOU SHALL BURN!"

"I REFUSE TO BE BURNT FOR HOW I FEEL! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I CAN AND I WILL! I AM THE KING!"

"SO WHAT! I LOVE ARTHUR NO MATTER WHAT! AFTER ALL, THAT HUNTING TRIP YESTERDAY, THAT WAS A COVER UP FOR US BOTH TO ELOPE AND MARRY! HE IS MY HUSBAND TILL DEATH DO US PART!"

"NO! ARTHUR WILL MARRY MITHIAN! I SHALL HAVE TO KILL YOU FIRST!" He then unsheathed his dagger and lunged towards the boy, aiming for his heart.

By instinct, Merlin's magic protected him, throwing the king back so hard he broke his neck falling and died instantly. Whilst all of this was happening, Merlin didn't notice Arthur coming back into the room, being shocked over what he saw.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked…

* * *

**Yes Uther's dead. Merlin killed him. I was inspired by Agravaine's death, the whole instinctual magic throwing him into a wall, making him break his neck causing instant death. Lovely Jubbly!**

**Expect next week a double bill of chapters (because you'll murder me if I don't!)**

**I know this is going off Merlin but I was listening to Capital FM. They were playing Nelly's new song Hey Porsche. The DJ was saying it sounds like something One Direction would sing. I wonder if you agree or not. Well, do tell me as I would love to find out what you think (I have to agree tbh... don't judge me for it ;) ). So please review/follow/favourite as it makes me very happy. And if you do review, tell me what you think about the whole Hey Porsche thing. You know you want to! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. Sorry I'm a few days late, this thing is a kill to get sorted (because my beta is currently sleeping in a tent) I have chapter 10 here for you to enjoy and chapter 11 would also be posted at the same time. I warn you now, it is very angsty. (Blame Caitlin, it was her idea). But enjoy…**

* * *

**Two Sides of the Same Coin- Chapter 10**

When Arthur entered his chambers, he was met with a sight he wished he would never see. His father was trying to stab his lover. Yet suddenly, his lover's eyes flashed gold and the King was dead.

Arthur was trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. His father had always taught him that magic was evil and sorcerers should not be trusted. Yet here he was, finding out the one person he loved the most was part of that group.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked.

"I-I don't know."

"What did you do?"

"I-I don't know. It was an accident."

"ACCIDENT? HOW WAS THROWING MY FATHER ACROSS THE ROOM WITHOUT EVEN TOUCHING HIM AN ACCIDENT."

"I-I don't know. That wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to stab me."

"But then your magic saved you. WHY?"

"I-I don't know." Both of them were crying now as this was not how they wanted this day to go about.

"WHY DID YOU PRACTICE MAGIC? IT'S ILLEGAL MERLIN!"

"I DIDN'T PRACTICE IT ARTHUR! I WAS BORN WITH IT!"

"LIES! ALL OF IT!"

"NO IT'S NOT. I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH, I SWEAR!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU NOW? WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? ARE YOU HERE TO USURP ME AND TAKE OVER THE KINGDOM!

"No I'm here for you. To protect you."

"NO YOUR NOT! IF THAT WAS THE REASON WHY YOU ARE HERE THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE JUST KILLED MY FATHER."

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! THAT WASN'T MY AIM ARTHUR! I'D NEVER WILLINGLY HURT YOU ARTHUR! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH FOR THAT!"

"NO YOU DON'T, SORCERER! YOU PROBABLY BEWITCHED ME SO YOU CAN EASILY GET TO THE THRONE!

"I-I WOULD NEVER, ARTHUR! DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT? I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER'S LIFE THAT I HAVEN'T BEWITCHED YOU!"

"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME OF YOUR SORCERY! WHY?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO CHOOSE BETWEEN ME AND YOUR FATHER! IT'S ILLEGAL HERE, REMEMBER! I HAVEN'T CHANGED, ARTHUR! I'M STILL THE SAME MERLIN YOU MARRIED!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! MAGIC CORRUPTS THE SOUL! YOU ARE EVIL!"

"IT DOESN'T ARTHUR! I SWEAR, IT'S MERELY A WEAPON, LIKE A SWORD!"

"LIES! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU?"

"YOU CAN ARTHUR! I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU!"

* * *

"It doesn't sound good in there, Lancelot." Said Gwen. Both of them were eavesdropping on their friends as they were worried for the two.

"I know. But we can't interfere Guinevere."

"You're right. I'm shocked though, Merlin has magic?"

"He does Guinevere. I saw him do it once. He's saved all our lives over and over again and he never gets a thanks. He's the most noble of them all."

"Really? I've always been told that magic is evil."

"It's not. In my travels, I've seen many people use magic for good like curing the sick and entertainment. Granted, there are a select few that like to use their power for destruction but never Merlin. I've heard him go on about how beautiful magic can be, even showing me a few tricks. Surely not all magic can be bad."

"Maybe. I guess, at one time my father was curiously cured by magic… that was Merlin, wasn't it. No wonder he told the whole council that he was a sorcerer instead of me."

"He did what?"

"I was blamed for the whole sickness and so I was arrested. He told the whole court, including Uther, that he was a sorcerer. Arthur managed to convince everyone he was in love with me."

"You were arrested?"

"Oh, for being a witch supposedly. It turned out it was a random evil high priestess named Nimueh and I was free to go."

"Nimueh? Oh I met her on my travels. I don't think she likes Merlin very much, nor Arthur for that matter."

They suddenly heard another shout and went back to their eavesdropping. "Lancelot, perhaps we shouldn't do this. Knowing them, they'll be fine soon. Nothing bad will happen to either of them."

"You're right. We need to plan anyway." The couple went to leave the door, not noticing the sudden silence penetrating the door.

* * *

"YOU CAN ARTHUR, I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU!"

"THEN WHY IS MY DAD A HEAP ON THE FLOOR?"

"I SWEAR IT WASN'T MEANT TO HAPPEN LIKE THAT! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HIM BUT I HAD NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER!"

"WE ALWAYS HAVE CHOICES, MERLIN!"

"NO! I LEARNT THE HARD WAY THAT WE HARDLY EVER HAVE CHOICES ARTHUR, AND IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU LEARNT THAT TOO!"

"WHY SHOULD I! MAGIC IS EVIL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT BUT I WAS WRONG!"

"MAGIC ISN'T EVIL! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?"

"BECAUSE YOU JUST KILLED MY FATHER!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO, ARTHUR! HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME AND IT WAS PURELY OUT OF REFLEX!"

"MY FATHER WAS A GOOD MAN AND HE DESERVES REVENGE!" As quick as a flash, Arthur whipped out his sword, aiming for Merlin. Merlin knew there was nothing he could do because he was made for Arthur, he could never hurt him.

The silver blade pierced through Merlin's blue tunic and through the skin, piercing his beating heart. His tunic started soaking up blood and once the blade was removed, it was coated in crimson.

It hit Arthur like a tidal wave when he realised what he just did, but it was too late. He just killed Merlin in cold blood. The man who he vowed to protect, that would protect him without a second thought. He could only choke out one sentence: "What have I done?"

* * *

**Don't murder me. I know I just killed Merlin and that's why I posted Chapter 11 at the same time because it is not the end. There is more to go and this is a necessity.**

**I can imagine Arthur being angry for his father's sake. I don't like Uther myself but he was Arthur's father and Arthur was blind to most of his faults until Merlin opened his eyes. Even in Series 1, he was quite blind because of his love for his father.**

**So flip to Chapter 11 now, it changes so much. I think you might end up hating me for a bit but don't stop.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. If you are reading this then you should already know that chapter 10 was uploaded at the same time. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever done and I am proud. So enjoy…**

* * *

**Two Sides of the Same Coin- Chapter 11**

"What have I done?" Looking at Merlin, Arthur could see his breathing becoming laboured and more and more difficult. The blood stain was quickly growing and looking at it, it was far too deep to sort out unless magic was used. However, that would not be an option due to the price that needed to be paid to fix it.

Merlin finally stopped breathing. He looked finally peaceful and at ease. He was much more pale than usual and his blue tunic was covered in crimson.

Arthur knew from Gaius' lectures that when a sorcerer dies, all enchantments and curses placed on people and the elements are reversed. He knew, right then and there, that his feelings for Merlin were real and were genuine. That Merlin was an honest sorcerer that Arthur loved. Instantaneously, Arthur was gifted lots of memories of events that happened previously but in a different point of views, magic's point of view.

He saw him and Merlin's first fight when Merlin first came to Camelot, with Merlin's eyes flashing a pure gold and making Arthur trip over everything and lose the fight.

He then saw the feast with Mary Collins. He saw her singing the enchanted words but Merlin resisting. He then saw Merlin make the chandelier fall on top of the witch and then he saw Merlin slowing down time so he could save the prince.

He next saw the sword fight against knight Valiant. He saw Merlin recite a spell, forcing the snakes in the other knight's shield to come alive before they were supposed to, proving him to be a fraud.

He after saw him, Morgana and Merlin fighting the afanc. He was waving the torch about towards the creature and he also saw Merlin commanding wind to help defeat the creature.

He saw Merlin unconscious but mumbling words of the Old Religion, creating a very familiar looking orb of light. The one that helped him in the Cave when he was looking for the Mortaeus flower.

He saw the griffin being defeated by Lancelot and Merlin, with Merlin's spell making the Lance become engulfed with blue flames.

He saw Merlin killing Edwin before the false physician killed Gauis. He was then shockingly hit by the memory of Merlin curing Uther, the man that made Merlin live a lie. That shocked Arthur more than most.

He saw himself drown, whilst under Sophia's spell. He saw Merlin kill Alfuric and Sophia and then rescue Arthur.

The next scene he saw made him smile, he saw the boots walking by themselves in Morgana's chambers whilst Merlin and Morgana hid the druid boy. Of course Merlin would be helping the poor boy escape before Arthur asked him to, that was Merlin all over.

He saw Merlin pleading with the dragon to enchant the sword, knowing it should save Arthur's life against the wraith.

He then saw his lover conjuring a tornado in the fields of Ealdor, killing the men and making the farmers win.

He was finally hit with the memory of seeing his lover face to face with the dragon for the first time, finding out about his noble destiny. Of course, Merlin being Merlin, had to ruin the memory by calling Arthur a prat, making Arthur laugh.

When the onslaught ended, Arthur was brought back to his senses. He realised Merlin only ever told the truth about his magic. He then realised what he did. He killed the best thing that ever happened to him.

_What have I done?_

To Arthur, what happened was an unforgivable crime. According to the laws of Camelot, the punishment for murder was death.

Arthur couldn't live without Merlin. Physically and emotionally. Merlin made sure Arthur was alive, using his magic to protect him. He also made Arthur feel loved. Something no one has ever been able to do, not even sweet Guinevere with a heart of gold. Merlin was his everything and without him, Arthur had no purpose in life.

Their souls were bound together, in life and in death. That was the deal made for the Triple Goddess. Arthur was shocked the Triple Goddess hasn't killed him yet, just gave him memories.

Arthur knew what he had to do to make it up to everyone. Hastily, he wrote a note for Sir Leon, telling him that he chose the loyal knight to become King.

He went to give Merlin's corpse a chaste kiss. It was cold and Arthur released a sob at the temperature. Shakily, he turned away and grabbed the sword that was discarded on the floor, covered in Merlin's crimson blood. Arthur positioned it so the sharp blade was facing towards the heart when he heard a quiet mutter…

"Don't Arthur." Arthur knew that voice, it was the one voice he could never live without. Of course, he had to be hallucinating but to be sure, he asked…

"M-Merlin, is that you?"

* * *

Merlin was next to the Lake of Avalon. One minute he was going through unbearable pain in Arthur's chambers and the next, he was found peacefully next to the enchanting lake. _Strange!_

"Hello Emrys." Merlin whipped his head towards the source of the sound and was met by the sight of an old woman wearing black.

"Who are you, and why am I here?"

The woman let out a croaky snigger and said "My name is the Callieach and I am the gatekeeper of the veil. You are here because you cannot cross the veil, Emrys."

"What do you mean I can't cross the veil?"

"I mean- Emrys, is that it is virtually impossible."

"Since when? I'm flesh and blood, just like every other human. I just also happen to be one of those rare warlocks."

"Emrys- do you even know what Emrys means?"

"No. Isn't it just a random name all the Druids call me as a title?"

"No Emrys. Emrys means the same thing as your Surname does… Immortal!"

"WHAT? IMMORTAL?"

"Calm down Emrys!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! I HAVE JUST BEEN TOLD THAT I HAVE TO LIVE FOREVER, WATCHING ALL MY FRIENDS AND MY MOTHER AND ARTHUR DIE, KNOWING I CAN NEVER JOIN THEM!"

"Well, you see Emrys, you do have company for all eternity. When you and the Once and Future King bound souls under the Triple Goddess' eyes at Isle of the Blessed, you both became one. That means that he cannot die either as you cannot live without each other. You have, altered destiny with your choices and denied Mordred his destiny with your actions seeing as the bond you developed was at its optimum quite early."

"That's great, I think."

"Immortality is both a blessing and a curse, Emrys. Use it wisely and remember to tell your King the truth of your actions."

"Thank you."

"You must go, Emrys. Back to life. Good luck."

Abruptly, the scenery changed back into the more familiar sight of Arthur's chambers. The unbearable pain that was once there when he was shutting down had now developed into a mild throb. The skin has clearly healed, with a faint scar clearly marked.

Merlin looked around the messy room and his gaze landed on a depressed Arthur. He was holding a bloody sword and his face told a story of sadness and determination. Merlin knew instantly what Arthur was trying to do and he knew it would be disastrous, forgetting the Callieach's revelation. He was the only one who could stop it and he knew he had to.

Managing to use as little energy as possible, he managed to mutter out the three syllables "Don't Arthur."

Arthur's face was morphed into a mask of disbelief and a glimmer of hope. It was understandable though as Merlin himself knew what it was like to be hit by the impossible. Arthur was able to shakily choke out, blinking back tears "M-Merlin, is that you?"

* * *

**Told you I will rectify everything. It was merely a necessary evil. Just one more chapter and the epilogue to go. So do review/favourite/follow, it will make my day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys. Guess what, this is the ultimate chapter (ignoring the epilogue I will soon publish). It is also the longest one I have done (because most of it is Morgana centric and I can really write her easily). So enjoy…**

**Two Sides of the Same Coin- Chapter 12**

"M-Merlin, is that you?"

"Yes Arthur, it's me." He was smiling a slightly bitter smile. Relief washed over Arthur and he was able to smile back, even if it did come out as a grimace.

"I'm sorry." Merlin's head immediately shot down, all traces of his wide grin gone. "I-I was blinded by my rage and by my father's teachings. The one thing I regret the most was hurting you, Merlin. I can't live without you."

"I-I'm sorry too. I should have told you the truth but I was scared."

"Yes, you should have. But, I thought I k… ended you. You s-stopped breathing."

"I'm immortal, Arthur. And now so are you."

"What?" _He has to be joking, right…_

"It's true, Arthur. When our souls bounded, we became one. I was born, supposedly immortal but since then, you have also become immortal too."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"We have all of eternity to think of an answer to that." There it was, the bright goofy grin that only Merlin could deliver.

"Will you forgive me?"

"I already forgave you, Arthur, you know that."

"I love you, idiot."

"I love you too prat." Their lips met slowly but passionately.

Morgana was running. She was running quickly. She managed to back some belongings, without the help of Gwen, and now she was running for her life.

_What was I thinking?_ She thought. She was so caught up with the idea of being Queen of Camelot, being able to properly change the kingdom for the better, that she forgot all about the damage she was doing. Merlin loved Arthur in a way she could never love him. Arthur was her foster brother and the mere thought of having to be his wife made her want to retch.

Truth be told, Merlin would certainly do better for the kingdom than her. He was actually a commoner, a servant. He came from a small village in Essetir. Of course he knew more about the people than her and of course he could help them in ways she could only dream of.

Morgana realised she had been acting very immaturely the past few months. And now, she had lost everything. Gwen had Lancelot and didn't need her. The man who took her in and cared for her like a father always had his golden prince. Arthur was like a brother to her but probably hates her now and Merlin might be dead because of her scheming ways.

If she didn't try to split the two of them up then maybe she would still be in the castle. She would be helping Gwen and Lancelot with the wedding preparations as it was only a month away from now. She was supposed to be the maid of honour, but, of course, she had to ruin it. She could also be sneaking out to the training grounds, duelling with Arthur. Even though the lady would never admit it, he is certainly the best swordsman in all of Albion. Oh and her and Merlin could be helping people in the Lower Towns out. Making sure they were well fed and clothed and were healthy. The two of them did that every Saturday. When Arthur becomes king, she could be his Court Seer. She would help them into the new golden age that Uther long denied.

_But, alas, it was not meant to be._

Who knows what will happen to her now. Would she die soon or be able to find somewhere to take her in? She would not be able to survive on her own, to be honest, as she was a noble lady of the court with her maidservant doing everything for her.

What she really doesn't understand is how she ended up here in the first place. Outlawed, on the run. She had to blame those blasted dreams manipulating her.

But the blonde woman with the chocolate brown eyes seemed so real and so nice. Morgana felt a connection with her, like they met once before a very long time ago. But as far as she could remember, she had never met the woman before in her life.

Why was the woman telling Morgana that she was the rightful Queen of Camelot? She wasn't. She wasn't Arthur's partner. That was Merlin. Arthur was the heir to the throne of Camelot once Uther dies. He is Uther's oldest and only child. Although if Uther had a child, legitimate or not, that was older than Arthur, whether male or female, of course Morgana would accept that child as the true heir. However Uther didn't and Arthur was the rightful heir of Camelot until Uther died.

"Morgana?" Someone said. It sounded very familiar. She was frantically looking around, trying to find out where the voice came from. Then her gaze locked with his.

He hadn't changed much since she last saw him. His hair was still a dark brown colour and was relatively short. He still owned big blue orbs, far too innocent to be expected for a boy like him. He wasn't much taller than before. However, his arm injury was certainly healed. For the Lady, it was a welcoming sight to see. His name was on the tip of her tongue, so she exclaimed it. "Mordred?"

"Morgana!" The two of them were running towards each other. When the finally met, they locked themselves in an embrace, one similar to an embrace a mother gives to her child.

"Mordred. How are you?"

"I am fine, Morgana, thanks to you. I know what happened to you in Camelot, my mother watches over you. We will look after you this time."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, that would be me." A new voice interrupted. Both the druid boy and the Seer turned their heads and saw Mordred's mother. Morgana knew exactly who that was, she was the woman from her dreams.

"Hello. I'm Morgana."

"I know who you are, sister."

"Sister?"

"Oh, Uther never told you, did he? My name is Morgause and I'm your older sister."

"W-What?"

"Well, actually half-sister. You see, I was born before you to our mother, Vivienne and my father, Gorlois."

"Your father? He's my father too."

"No. Your father is Uther. Mother had an affair when father was away at war with the _king_." She spat.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD THAT MAN DO THAT? TO HIS BEST FRIEND, NO LESS! AND HIS WIFE! IGRAINE WHO WAS STILL ALIVE WHEN I WAS BORN. That means I'm older than Arthur and the rightful heir to the throne. Not Arthur."

"No, Morgana. You are the rightful Queen of Camelot. Uther is dead, he was killed and Arthur is preparing to become king. But he is a phoney king. You are the true queen, sister and you must remember that."

"I-I don't know. It's true that I'm the legitimate heir to the throne but Arthur is a good man and I know I can trust him to be a good King for the people of Camelot. Maybe I should let him be."

"No Morgana. He is a tyrant, his father's son. He needs to be eradicated and you need to be the one on the throne."

"But I know Arthur. And I know Merlin. The two of them should be there as they would be best for the job. I'm not fit to be monarch but Arthur is and Merlin is there by his side to help."

"Do you really believe that sister? He just exiled you for one small comment."

"I don't know. It's just that, I know that Merlin would certainly be pushing Arthur towards the right decisions like bringing back magic to Camelot and to getting rid of the First Code of Camelot for good. Camelot's my home and they are my family and I know that they can do so much good."

"Me and Mordred are your real family. If they knew about your talents then they would banish you. They would never bring back magic because they are worse than Uther."

"What talents?"

"Oh, your dreams. They are visions of the future. That means, like me, you're a Seer. But not only that, you have the potential for magic. So much so that you are naturally able to use it if you really want to."

"I doubt they'll try to kill me over that."

"Really? You have been tricked, sister. They will never accept you. Magic is something they fear and they will never accept you. We are your real family and we will accept you if you join us and take your birthright back.

"I guess I have no choice, do I. It's not like they'll accept me in Camelot again."

"Good, sister. The three of us will succeed in liberating Camelot."

"When do we start?"

"We already have."

In the depths of the large cavern underneath the white castle, you could hear a large golden dragon chuckling. He was bellowing "Well done, young warlock. You really have changed destiny."

**So destiny has changed? Maybe I should explain that bit if you are a bit confused.**

**So the idea is that there are two paths that can be taken. One is what the show did except Gwen and Arthur quickly fall out of love with each other after marriage and Arthur finds himself falling for Merlin who fell a long time ago. However Arthur is killed by Mordred in Camlann before they get together. The other is this except they don't have a soul binding at Isle of the Blessed. They marry after Arthur becomes king. Yet Arthur still dies by Mordred's hands. It really depends on Gwen whether Arthur dies happy or sad. However, here they've changed destiny by binding their souls. One cannot live without the other now. They share everything. Including Merlin's immortality (if you haven't realised yet, Emrys means immortal and is a name of Welsh and Greek origin). So things change. But you'll have to wait till the epilogue to find out by how much.**

**So please do review. It means the world and more.**


	13. Epilogue

**Hello guys. Here is my epilogue. The story ends here, I'm afraid. So enjoy *Cries*.**

**Two Sides of the Same Coin- Epilogue.**

20 years later…

Arthur was running. Not quickly, of course. It was more jogging than running. He was chasing the two young boys, one with raven hair and the other sandy blonde. The boys' sister was watching them whilst her adopted aunt dressed her up to look like a princess, which she was.

The battle of Camalaan was 10 years ago, to be exact. Because of what happened in the Isle of the Blessed, Arthur didn't die when he was fighting Mordred. Instead, Mordred, Morgana and Morgause's lives were exchanged for new ones. This was possible as, according to the prophecies, Emrys had the power over life and death. 3 young children were born, 2 boys and a girl. The girl, Freya, had raven coloured hair and big brown eyes. She was pale and soft. One of the boys, Gilli, had sandy coloured hair and sky blue eyes and the other boy, Daegal, was brunette and also had brown eyes.

After the battle, peace was brought to the 5 kingdoms of Albion thanks to King Arthur and his husband Merlin. They were helped by the infamous Knights of the Round Table. The first knights were Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan and Sir Percival. Sir Leon was from a noble family however was the first noble to actually possess the true qualities of nobility. When Arthur became King, Leon became his second in command. Sir Lancelot was the third in command. Lady Guinevere became the head of staff and both of them became very busy. They met Elyan at the wedding. Unfortunately the reception was crashed by Morgause. The blonde and Elyan duelled over Gwen because he was the closest to the witch. He won and Arthur felt it was a good idea to give him a knighthood. Sir Percival was a peasant who was a friend of Lancelot who helped them when "the evil threesome" (a nickname by Merlin) attacked. And Sir Gwaine, he was a noble hating noble who accidentally saved Merlin and Arthur's lives.

With their help, he brought about peace. He even managed to recruit a female knight and a non-noble council member. They were Tristan and Isolde. The two men met them when "the evil threesome" (and _Lord_ Agravaine) attacked them again. Tristan and Isolde was a couple and happened to be smugglers. With the couple's help, they managed to defeat the common enemy and formed a full alliance that was still working to this day.

However, since that fateful day 20 years ago when Uther died, neither Arthur nor Merlin had aged a day. They still owned their youthful features while everyone around them aged. It was possible for them to use magic to make them look like their aging but it would not help.

Something that always crossed Merlin's mind was that he knew that he and Arthur were both going to have to watch all their loved ones die, including their 3 children. It would be a sad and depressing process with lots of heartbreak but eventually all their loved ones would rise again when they were needed. Until then, Arthur and Merlin had each other no matter what. As they were two sides of the same coin and their love story will last a lifetime.

_Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up.__-_ James A Baldwin_  
_

**So that is the end. I feel so emotional now. I know it was short but I hope it made sense.**

**I would like to thank all who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story. Because of you, I have kept going even when it writers block was threatening to destroy me. You guys are amazing.**

**I would like to thank my two beta's. My first one actually made up the story on STEAM day (a day off timetable at school. We had a careers day). She had only watched 3 episodes of the show so far but she promised me she will buy the DVDs and watch the rest. My other beta took over when my first one was suffocating under all the Art GCSE (because we're British) coursework. She's done an amazing job.**

**Finally I would like to thank everyone who has read this. Again, you guys have kept me going and ahead.**

**At the moment, I'm not sure if I'm going to do any Merthur stuff. If so, then it shall be in July. I'm spending June doing my Camp NaNoWriMo entry which if you guys are interested, will be posted up on FictionPress under the same username (haven't got a name for it yet but I will figure it out). However, I am not giving up on CamChat anytime soon. We have so much material, it should last us up to at least September (going at the rate of one per week). If you haven't tried that yet, then do because it's so fun to write.**

**So goodbye.**


End file.
